Thomas
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Thomas es nuevo el la escuela de South Park, aparte de eso tiene una rara emfermedad que le hace decir palabrotas.


Thomas odiaba mas que nada tener síndrome de Tourette, le hacia decir obscenidades halla donde iba y todo el mundo le miraba extrañado, no le gustaba llamar para nada la atención.

-Mierda, puta mierda. - dijo Thomas en una juguetería mientras miraba lo que había en los estantes. Era como un estornudo, lo decía involuntariamente.

-Thomas, vamos, toma este juguete para casa. - dijo su madre cogiendo un juguete para comprárselo.

-Vale mama, zorra de mierda. - dijo Thomas

Ya en el cajero de la tienda Cartman esperaba en la cola para comprar su juguete. Thomas también se puso en la cola.

-...Estúpido...mierda. - dijo Thomas atrayendo la atención de Cartman

-¿Me estas hablando a mi?. - pregunto Cartman.

-No...cara picha.

-¿De que vas chaval?. - le pregunto Cartman molesto.

-Lo siento, es que tiene síndrome de Tourette. - le dijo la madre de Thomas a Cartman.

-¿Y eso que es?. - pregunto Cartman.

-Es como un estornudo, no puede controlar lo que dice.

Cuando Cartman llego a casa de Kyle estaban Kenny y Stan, les contó lo sucedido.

-Vaya, debe ser muy grave ese síndrome. - dijo Stan

-Pobre chico. - dijo Kyle. Cuando Ike apareció de la nada.

-Kyle, mira me se una canción. - Y Ike empezó a cantar. - Cuando voy al cole, si la maestra me pega...

-Ike ahora no, estamos ocupados. - le dijo Kyle, Ike se marcho.

-...Oh, he olvidado que he quedado con Wendy, sera mejor que me vaya. - dijo Stan marchándose.

-Yo también debo irme. - dijo Kenny. - Tengo que resolver unos asuntos. - Mysterion tenia que resolver unos asuntos con Caos lo antes posible.

-Mi madre también debe estar esperándome. - dijo Cartman pensando en comer algo lo antes posible.

Todos se fueron dejando a Kyle y Ike solos

- Cuando voy al cole, si la maestra me pega... - canto Ike

-Ike, a nadie le interesa tu canción. - le dijo Kyle, Ike le contesto con el gesto habitual de Craig. Kyle se puso a ver la televisión hasta que estuviese la cena hecha.

Era sábado y Kyle no pensaba despertarse hasta tarde, pero algo se lo impidió. Ike se le puso encima impidiéndole respirar.

-¿Que quieres ahora?. - le pregunto a Ike.

-Mama quiere que te despiertes.

-¿Tiene que se ahora?. - le pregunto a su madre

-Si, y de paso aprovechas el día y vas a hacer la compra. - le dijo su madre.

Y con esas, desayuno, se vistió y salio con Ike a hacer la compra. Llegaron al supermercado, no había mucha gente, no tardaría mucho si Ike se lo permitía. Ike siempre se entretenía mirándolo todo.

-Ike, vamos tenemos prisa. - dijo Kyle, viendo que Ike miraba embobado un saco enorme de comida para perros.

-Quiero un perrito. - dijo Ike

-Tu no quieres nada. - le contesto Kyle impaciente para seguir con su compra.

-Joder, mierda. - dijo Thomas. -Que mierda, puta mierda. -

Eso llamo la atención de Kyle, ya que seguramente se había oído por todo el supermercado.

-Quiero perrito. - le dijo Ike a Kyle.

-Te he dicho que no. - le dijo a Ike.

Sin querer Kyle y Thomas se chocaron accidentalmente.

-Lo siento, no te he visto venir. - se disculpo Kyle.

-...Gilipollas, imbécil. - le soltó Thomas sin querer.

-¿Pero yo que te he echo para que me insultes?.

-Perdona , pero es que tiene el síndrome de Tourette. - le dijo la madre de Thomas.

-No quería insultarte, mierda, lo hago sin querer. - dijo Thomas.

Era martes cuando cuando Thomas empezó su primer día de clase, estaba nervioso de que no le aceptaran sus nuevos compañeros.

-A ver niños, este es Thomas, sabéis lo difícil es ser el nuevo a si que espero que no haya problemas. - dijo el señor Garrison. - Puedes sentarte Thomas.

Thomas se sentó al lado de Craig, Craig no paraba de mirarlo curioso.

-Gilipollas, mierda. - dijo Thomas. Toda la clase le miro extrañado.

-A si, olvide decirlo, Thomas tiene el síndrome de Tourette, es una enfermedad con la que no se pueden controlar los tips. - dijo Garrison.

-¿Es decir, que no puede entrar en una iglesia por decir tacos?. - pregunto Bebe

-Pues supongo que no. - aclaro Garrison. - Bien sigamos con la clase.

La clase siguió interrumpida de vez en cuando por las palabras de Thomas. Por fin acabo la clase y Thomas tenia hambre, aunque no sabia donde estaba la cafetería de la escuela.

-Hola Thomas. - le saludaron Pip y Butters.

-Hola. - contesto Thomas.

-Yo soy Butters y el Pip. - le dijo Butters. - Ven con nosotros a la cafetería y de paso te enseñamos la escuela.

-Si,...joder. - contesto con agrado Thomas.

Thomas se alegro de tener dos nuevos amigos solo el primer día, pero no sabia lo que le esperaba en un futuro cercano.

(puede que haga una segunda parte) (acepto ideas).


End file.
